Desire
by SuperSaiyanHollow
Summary: Ciel hires a new butler named Jonathan Grey. Sebastian isn't sure what to think about this new butler, but he does know that those big,blue eyes, that messy white hair, and his little quirk sure are enticing.


Desire

**Author's Note: Hello everyone and welcome to another drabble request. This one was requested by LadyKailaMichaelis who wanted a Black Butler fic with her OC. Now, before we begin I must warn you that I have never watched Black Butler, but I do get the general idea of the whole thing. However, with that being said the characters will probably seem extremely OOC. You have been warned. Also, I am keeping anything demonic out of this fic. Again even if I did want to add something like that in, I'm not sure what to do. **

**Anyways, let's just get on with the show. **

**Pairings: Sebastian x OC**

**Warnings: Extreme OOCness, an OC, cussing, half-lemon and yaoi**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler in any way, shape, or form. I do not own any of the characters used in this fic. LadyKailaMichaelis owns Jonathan Grey. I make no profit from this fic.**

* * *

Normal Text

_Thoughts_

* * *

Sebastian to be quite honest wasn't very happy at the moment. Ciel had hired another butler and he wasn't sure why. Sebastian could handle anything that Ciel brought his way so, why was there a need for another butler? Ciel shouldn't be bored with him…could he? He couldn't think about that now though. He had to appear at his best and hopefully be able to intimidate the other butler.

Sebastian stood at the door to the manor, waiting for the other butler to show his face. He wanted to be the first to see this new butler. There were many things you could tell about a man's appearance. You could tell his level of professionalism by the kind of clothes he wore and the way he wore them. The way he styled his hair could show his appreciation to detail and the way he held himself could show you if he was prideful or shy. Sebastian had learned to tell what people were like simply by their appearance in his years serving as a butler.

Suddenly the drone of an automobile came within earshot. Sebastian looked out the window to see a small figure step out of the automobile before it left, leaving the figure to stand there alone in the street. Sebastian opened the door to the manor to get a better look at the new butler. He squinted his eyes and tried to see him, but he still looked like a small, blurry figure. Almost like a small child from this distance. Sebastian leaned against the doorframe and waited for the man to get closer.

The small figure bobbed up and down as it got closer and Sebastian started to notice the figure looked more human. Finally, the butler approached and Sebastian looked over his new co-worker. For one, the man was short. He was barely as tall as Ciel and Ciel was only thirteen. His hair was styled with a few spikes here or there, but it was mostly flat. It almost looked messy. His eyes were a deep blue and they watched his hair perfectly. Although, his short height this new butler was lean and muscular by the way his tuxedo clinged to his body.

"Hello,sir." said the man and Sebastian stopped looking over him.

"Hello. Are you the new butler?" Sebastian inquired.

The man looked just a bit too short for the job. Sebastian just had to be sure.

"Yes,sir."

"Enough with sir. Please, call me Sebastian."

"Yes, Sebastian."

"Good. Now I assume Ciel informed you of your duties and things."

"Yes, Sebastian."

Sebastian nodded his head.

"And your name?"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Grey."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Jonathan." said Sebastian as he went to shake the man's hand.

The handshake was firm, but Jonathan looked at the ground the whole time during it. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the odd behavior, but ignored it. Once the handshake was finished, Jonathan looked up and Sebastian saw a pink hue to his cheeks. _He looks cute like that. _Sebastian shook his head. _Don't think like that. He's your co-worker. _With that, Sebastian led Jonathan into the manor to begin his duties.

* * *

Jonathan sighed as he did the dishes. Sebastian had finally left him alone to attend to some other matters. Jonathan finally let himself relax seeing as how the older man wasn't staring at him behind his back. Jonathan couldn't stand it. He was very self-conscious and having someone constantly watching you just felt uncomfortable. He knew Sebastian didn't mean anything by it, but he couldn't help but feel the way he did. Often he had to fight the urge to find a nice place to hide and just stay there. **[1]**

Those urges had been with him since childhood and he couldn't seem to shake it. Whenever he was overwhelmed, that was his solution. After a little while, he'd be fine and get back to whatever he was doing. However, he couldn't do that while working in the manor. What would Ciel think of him? Or better yet, what would Sebastian think of him? Ciel would probably fire him and Sebastian would lose all respect for him. So, he stayed put and pushed the urges down until Sebastian or Ciel, whichever one, left the room.

Jonathan had always felt very self-conscious when he was around other men and to this day he wasn't entirely sure why. His stomach fluttered and his heart would skip some beats whenever young, strapping men walked into the room. He usually blew it off as anxiety though and did the same here.

* * *

Sebastian sighed as he stayed in the hallway outside of the kitchen. He had fallen and he had fallen _hard. _Jonathan was just too cute for his own good. Those big, blue eyes always shown up at him and his hair was always so messy and Sebastian could hardly take it anymore. He wanted to just take the boy into his bedroom and take him already, but Sebastian was a gentleman in so hidden place in his mind and he knew better than to do that. So he decided to slowly seduce Jonathan until he had the boy's consent.

* * *

He was currently in some hallway that he had never been in and he was hyperventilating. He curled up into a ball and tried to just calm down. It had all happened so fast. Jonathan couldn't even quite remember what had happened, but it had freaked him out big time. So much that he had run away into this darkened hallway and began his routine of calming down. Suddenly, footsteps came thundering towards him, but Jonathan was too anxious to notice or even care. He simply stayed curled inside himself and closed his eyes, trying to stabilize his breathing.

"Jonathan!"

He knew Sebastian was looking for him. He vaguely remembered seeing the man in the corner of his eye as he ran off.

"There you are."

The footsteps stopped and Jonathan felt a hand move his hair from out of his face.

"What happened?" asked Sebastian.

Jonathan sighed and sat up. He had calmed down enough and the hand on his shoulder was comforting.

"I'm not too sure myself."

"Well after Ciel asked you what I believe to be a bit too personal questions, you ran off so I followed you."

"Oh yeah…"

Jonathan remembered it now. Ciel had asked him which type of lover he preferred. A woman or a man. That question had crossed way too many personal boundaries and he had run off ashamed.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I suppose now you've lost all respect for me."

"And why do you think that?"

"A professional doesn't run off and have a panic attack because someone was making them uncomfortable."

"On the contrary, I haven't lost any of respect for you at all. Everyone has their little quirks and Ciel knows this better than I do. You're fine."

"Well, I'm still a little shaken up."

"Really, now? Well, why don't I help you relax?" said Sebastian with a purr.

Sebastian wasn't sure what came over him. Maybe it was seeing Jonathan in this vulnerable state, but he couldn't control his urges any longer. He captured Jonathan's smooth lips in his own and gently kissed him. Jonathan's cheeks were a deep red and at first he didn't move his own lips, but just allowed Sebastian to move his over his own. _Isn't this wrong? Shouldn't I be with some woman? But, Sebastian is a dapper man. Maybe if I try it with a man and subdue this curiosity maybe I won't be so self-conscious around men anymore._

Having made up his mind, Jonathan hesitantly moved his lips along with Sebastian's. Sebastian seemed surprised that Jonathan responded, but soon Sebastian was kissing him with a passion. Sebastian's tongue slid across his lower lip and Jonathan moaned, allowing Sebastian entrance to his warm cavern. Sebastian slowly traced every contour of Jonathan's mouth, not wanting to miss a centimeter of Jonathan's mouth. Jonathan didn't try to fight for dominance. For some reason, he knew that he was supposed to be submissive and he liked it.

They finally broke for air and they both panted. Jonathan's eyes were half-lidded with lust and Sebastian looked down to see a small tent in Jonathan's trousers. Sebastian smirked and nibbled on Jonathan's earlobe which caused the young man underneath him to writhe. He chuckled and whispered into Jonathan's ear.

"Should we take this a little farther?"

Jonathan groaned and nodded his head. Sebastian smirked and picked the boy up bridal style. He carried him to his bedroom and sat him down on the plush bed. Sebastian straddled the younger man and eased Jonathan out of his shirt. Sebastian's tongue played with Jonathan's perk nipples and the tiny whimpers and moans were making Sebastian's pants a little too tight down south. He quickly undressed himself and Jonathan.

The now nude boy stared up at Sebastian. His cheeks were pink, his hair even messier, those blue eyes half-lidded, and his member sticking up high. Jonathan moaned again and sputtered out one small sentence.

"Take me."

That was all Sebastian needed.

* * *

Jonathan woke up still exhausted, but he felt fulfilled. He now knew why his stomach fluttered and his heart skipped a beat whenever he was around a another man. It was because he liked men. It had taken him a while to realize this, but after last night he knew it for sure. Sebastian yawned beside him and pulled Jonathan closer to him. Jonathan smiled before snuggling up into that warm chest and falling back to sleep.

* * *

Ciel quietly closed the door to Sebastian's bedroom and smiled. He hadn't needed a new butler. He had just thought that Sebastian seemed so lonely. Maybe he did play matchmaker a little there, but honestly who cared? They were both happy and that's all that really mattered. **[2] **

* * *

**[1] I feel you Jonathan. I feel you.**

**[2] I couldn't resist that little ending paragraph. **

* * *

**Author's Note: There it is. I am sorry it took so long for me to get it out, but I did it. Also, sorry if the characters are OOC. Again I have never watched Black Butler. **

* * *

**RQOTD: Was it Great, Good, Okay, Bad, or Terrible?**

* * *

**For any of you new readers the RQOTD stands for Random Question Of The Day. Basically, I ask you a question and you answer in a PM or review!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

***Applauds herself for finishing***


End file.
